


Graveyards Are For The Living

by Tenebris



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Bandom - Freeform, Cemeteries, Frerard, Ghost!Frank, M/M, graveyards, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris/pseuds/Tenebris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, stop playing with your breakfast’ Frank’s mom scolds, Frank sulks in his chair.<br/>‘But, Mom’ He whines, his mother gives him a stern look.<br/>‘No buts, young man.’<br/>‘I want to go to Ray’s, we’re gonna play hide and seek.’ Frank says,<br/>‘It’s not 8 pm yet, you can’t go outside.’ His mother takes another bite of her eggs, ‘and I don’t want Mrs. Elizabeth knocking on my gravestone, because you kids have been running over her house’ She looks at Frank to make sure he had heard her.<br/>‘Yes, mom’ Frank sighed.</p><p>Ten years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I have to actually go around things."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in English, my first language is Dutch, so if you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please let me know :)

‘Frank, stop playing with your breakfast.’ Frank’s mom scolds, Frank sulks in his chair.

‘But, Mom.’ He whines, His mother gives him a stern look.

‘No buts, young man.’

‘I want to go to Ray’s, we’re gonna play hide and seek.’ Frank says,

‘It’s not 8 pm yet, you can’t go outside,’ his mother takes another bite of her eggs, ‘and I don’t want Mrs. Elizabeth knocking on my gravestone, because you kids have been running over her house’ She looks at Frank to make sure he had heard her.

‘Yes, mom’ Frank sighed.

The rest of the meal Frank kept bouncing and shifting in his seat, his mother kept giving him annoyed glances. After a couple of minutes, she gave in.

“Ugh, you go already.’ She exclaimed, ‘but make your body as visible as you can, cover up and don’t greet people you don’t know.’ she lectured.

‘Thanks, mom’ Frank jumped up and kissed his mothers cheek.

 

Ten years later…

It’s 8 PM and Frank is walking to Ray’s gravestone, he knocks two times and Mrs. Toro opens the grave.

‘Hello, Franklin. How are you?’She smiles, Frank smiles back. 

‘Great, how are you?’ He asks while he floats past her backwards.

‘Fine, thank you. Raymond is still down stairs. You can go get him’ she waves her hand vague in the direction of the stairs. He ran down the same stairs, he has ran down for almost 11 years.

‘Ray!’ He shouted as he barged into the older boys room. Frank heard a loud bang and saw the flowy fro of his friend, Ray stood up while rubbing the side of his head. 

‘Goodmorning to you too, you little asshole’ Ray said grumpily, ‘Oh, that’s just great. Now I can go ask my mom if she can sew my ear back on.’  
With an annoyed expression on his face, he picked up his ear and slung his back over his shoulder. While Frank was just floating in the corner, dying of laughter.

‘yeah, well, thanks midget. I haven’t lost anything since i was like 11 years old.’ Ray grumbled, Frank just smirked. The curly haired boy stumbled up the stairs while his friend floated behind him.

‘Uhm, mom. Could you- uhm, Frank… I lost my ear’ Ray finally admitted, he let his head hang. Mrs. Toro’s head appeared from the kitchen.

‘Raymond, sweetie what happend?’She asked while grabbing her sewing kit from the closet in the hall. Before Ray could say something, Frank answered for him.

‘Sorry, Mrs Toro. It was my fault, I scared him.’ Frank apologized, Mrs. Toro waved my apology away.

‘nonsense, Franklin. This just happens sometimes when your limbs aren't that- uhm, well attached.’ She said casually, while sitting Ray down at the kitchen table.

‘Hold still, please, sweetie’ she mumbled as she put the first stitch in. 

‘Come on, Ray’ Frank shouted while he flew through gravestone to cut the road to the church. ‘We’re late! My mom will kill me if the priest tells her we’re late again.’

‘Easy for you, you can float through everything’ Ray panted when he finally catched up with Frank. ‘I have to actually go around things.’ Ray said with big hand gestures, while giving Frank the death stare. 

‘Ugh, solid people.’ Frank said while rolling his eyes. They still had to walk two blocks and then walk up the Church Hill, with five minutes left before class started. 

‘Ray, i’ll just fly ahead and tell Father Stump what happened.’ And before Ray could answer, Frank flew away at full speed. He flew right through the classroom wall, he heard someone gasp. He looked around, everyone knew Frank flew through walls. Nobody was frightened anymore when he did it. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for: A new face...

‘Ahum, Franklin?’ Father Stump’s voice brought him back to the reality, he looked questioningly at Frank. Frank shook his head lightly.

‘Sorry, Father. Can you repeat that?’ He asked with a dopey smile, Father Stump sighed.

‘Why are you late, Franklin?’ He repeated himself.

‘Oh, yes. Right, uhm, I was picking up Ray this morning and I scared him.’ Frank could hear some people giggle. ‘So, he lost his ear and his mom had to sew it back on. That’s why we’re late.’ he explained. There was a knock on the door and Ray stepped inside, for a moment there was a weird silence and then the whole class started laughing. 

‘Well, well class silence, please’ Father Stump sussed, ‘Ray, please sit down. It’s okay.’  
Ray shuffled with a red head to his seat, Frank joined him at the table next to him. 

‘what did you say?’ Ray hissed.

 

When Ray and I sat down at our table in the cafeteria, Ray was greeted with laughter from our friends.

‘So, Ray, we’re all ears. What happened?’ Brendon asked with a wicked grin. Ray sighed.

‘ha ha ha, guys. Hilarious.’ He said slightly annoyed.

‘ah, come on, Ray. You guys were making fun of me for weeks when I lost my hand last year.’ Joe tried to reason with his friend. Ray glanced at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

I’m sorry, Joe.’ Ray said to him, Joe shrugged.

‘That’s the fun of being a zombie, I guess.’ Joe replied and they ate they’re lunch.

 

After lunch period Frank had human history with Tyler and Ryan, so when they walked to class Frank asked about the new boy in his music class. 

‘Does he have black hair and pale skin?’ Tyler asked, Frank’s head shot up. 

‘Yes! Do you know him?’ He asked maybe a little too eager. Tyler shrugged and Ryan chuckled. Of course Ryan could already sense his little crush.

‘Not really, but he and his family moved next to us a week ago.’ Tyler explained.

‘Do you know his name?’ 

‘yes, Way, something with a G. Gerald maybe?’ 

‘Gerald and Frank sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.’ Ryan sing-songed, Tyler laughed and he shoved them through the classroom door. 

 

Ryan and Frank sat down next to each other and Tyler picked the table in front of them. They were talking about some party when they were interrupted with a small cough. Frank looked up and saw the new boy – Gerald – standing next to the empty desk next to Tyler.

‘Uhm, is this seat t-taken?’ Gerald stammered. Frank looked around the classroom and saw that while they were talking the whole class had filed in. 

‘No, it’s all yours.’ Tyler said friendly.

‘Thanks’ he said, still a little shy. ‘Your my neighbour, right? Tyler?’ he asked, Tyler looked a little surprised.

‘Yes, I’m Tyler and these transparent idiots are Frank and Ryan.’ Tyler said while making a wide hand gesture to them.

‘Nice to meet you, I’m Gerard.’


	2. Best Friends Forever With Something Different.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Mikey's first day in Cedar Lawn Cemetery continues and they learn more about their new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this story and I'll try to update every sunday! :)

It turned out that Gerard had a brother, Mikey. He was a year below us, in the sophomore class with Andy, Brendon and Josh. After school Gerard and Mikey walked home with Frank’s group of friends, except for Joe, who lived practically next to the church.

‘So, why did you move here?’ Brendon asked, Frank shoved him with his elbow. Everyone was curious why the Way family moved, but it was very rare for a family to move to a different cemetery. If it ever occurred, it was often because something bad had happened.

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks and his head shot up to look at his brother. Gerard shook his head almost unnoticeable and Mikey started walking again, still with a slightly worried expression on his face. Frank’s friends seemed oblivious of the silent conversation between the two Ways.

‘uhm, like three years ago the town decided to break down our cemetery and since then we’ve been travelling around. Until we found a house here.’ Gerard explained quickly. It was a believable story, but Frank thought something was missing.

‘Oh, that sucks, man.’ Josh said sympathetically and laid his mummified hand on Mikey’s shoulder.

 

It was a Monday, so that meant loads of homework. They decided to all go do their homework at Ray’s. So fifteen minutes later they all sat at Ray’s dining table with their books and notes.

‘Hello, everyone. Good to see you all again, boys.’ Mrs Toro said while she tried to fit three grocery bags through the front door. Ray, Andy and Josh jumped up to help her while greeting just like the others. While the three boys were putting the groceries away Mrs Toro noticed the two new faces.

‘And you two must be Mrs Way’s sons.’ Mrs Toro said while she smiled warmly.

‘Yes, Mrs Toro. I’m Gerard and this is my brother Mikey.’ Gerard introduced them both.

‘Nice to meet you, Mrs Toro.’ Added Mikey.

‘Such sweet kids, do you boys need any snacks?’ Mrs Toro asked just as Ray, Andy and Josh walked back into the dining room.

‘Yes, please. Thanks, mom’ Ray answered for everyone. Mrs Toro nodded.

‘Okay. Thank you, for putting the groceries away, boys.’

 

After dinner, generously provided by Mr and Mrs Urie, everyone decided to give Mikey and Gerard a grand tour of Cedar Lawn Cemetery. They walked all the way back to the church and started from there. 

First up: Joe’s house. Joe’s family were one of the richest families of the cemetery, they lived in one of the large tombs right next to the church. Mr Troman was on a business trip, but Mrs Trohman was home and even Joe’s brother was home from College. 

Then we arrived at Andy’s, who lived in a nice little grave with his mum. The next stop were Brendon and Ryan, who are neighbours, Mrs Urie reminded us that we had less than two hours before we all had to be inside.

Two streets farther we came by a little square, called Cedar square, there were a few little shops and restaurants.

‘Hey, what time is it?’ Tyler Asked.

‘6:25 PM’ Mikey answered quietly, still a little shy.

‘Great! Anybody want coffee?’ Ryan asked. Everyone agreed. 

It turned out that there was a little coffee shop called “Cedar Lawn Coffee” were Ryan and Tyler worked. The grave was open, when Gerard walked down the stairs he was surprised how much room there was.

‘Hey Jon!’ Ryan greeted the barista, the man looked up and smiled.

‘Hey Ry, hey guys! Coffee for everyone?’ Jon asked.

‘Yes, please’ Tyler answered.

‘Okay, coffee’s for-‘ Jon quick counted all of us. ’Ten, coming right up.’ 

We pushed a few tables together and sat down, Gerard sat between Tyler and Frank. He happily listened to them arguing about music. He looked over at his little brother who was in an animated conversation with Josh. They both had huge grins on their faces. Gerard smiled, he was glad his brother was happy. The past three years hadn't been fun for any of them.

‘Hey, Gerard, back to earth please.’ 

Frank was waving his slightly see-through hand in front of his face. Gerard blinked and looked at Frank.

‘Huh, sorry?’ Gerard asked confused. Frank and Tyler laughed.

‘Frank asked what kind of music you are into.’ Tyler helped.

‘Oh, punk rock, I guess. Some British bands too.’ Gerard answered. ‘I have this awesome “Damaged” LP from Black Flag.’

‘Oh my god, Black Flag is my favourite band!’ Frank nearly screamed and jumped on Gerard.

Once Frank had returned to his own seat and they had gotten their delicious coffee. Gerard, frank and Tyler talked about their favourite bands, which let to them talking about their favourite movies. This time Gerard was happy to participate in the conversation.

 

The next stop on the tour was Josh’s house, that stood next to Tyler’s house, that stood next to Gerard and Mikey’s house. Mrs Dun apologized for that we couldn’t come inside. Josh’s three little sisters were getting ready for bed and if they saw Josh’s friends they wouldn’t go to sleep for hours. 

They passed Ray’s house and went straight to Frank’s house. Mrs Iero greeted them all and introduced herself to Gerard and Mikey. She also invited them over for Diner this Friday.

‘Well boys, how fun this may be, you have fifteen minutes to get home.’ Looking at Joe. He had to cross them whole cemetery, because Frank lived on the last block of the cemetery.

‘Thanks, Mrs Iero. I’ve gotta go!’ Joe said. He waved while jogging away.

Everyone else decided to go as well. When everyone was saying goodbyes Frank took Gerard apart.

‘Sorry if this was too much. I know my friends can be a lot to handle.’ Frank asked. Gerard smiled, he was surprised but glad that Frank worried about him.

‘It wasn’t too much. Your friends are great.’ He reassured Frank.

‘I know.’ Frank smiled fondly at his friends.

 

Gerard was walking next to Tyler, Mikey next to Josh. Tyler and Josh were holding hands, they weren't boyfriends like Ryan and Brendon. But they were best friends forever with something different.

‘Do you and Gerard want to walk with us to school tomorrow?’ Josh asked Mikey.

‘Sure, Josh. Okay, Gerard?’ Mikey asked his brother. Gerard nodded.

‘Yes, of course.’ Gerard answered.

‘okay, we’ll come get you at eight.’ Tyler smiled, they waved and went inside.

 

Gerard closed the grave behind in him.

‘Hey, sweeties. Had a nice time?’ he heard their mother ask from the kitchen.

‘Yes, mom. We even made a few friends’ Mikey answered.

‘That’s great honey. The neighbour boys seem nice, you two can invite everyone over next week. When we’re settled in.’ Donna offered.

‘oh, mum. Mrs Iero invited us over for dinner on Friday.’ Gerard said.

‘Great, that is so nice of her. Should we bring anything?’ Donna asked excited. Gerard shrugged.

‘I’ll ask Frank tomorrow, but I guess we could bring dessert.’ 

‘All right, dear. I’ll make some apple pie then.’ Donna searched for a pen and paper. ‘Could you pick some groceries up from the store after school tomorrow?’ Donna asked. She handed him the list.

‘Sure, mum. I’m going downstairs, goodnight.’ He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the living room were Mikey was watching a movie.

‘Sleepwell, Mikes. 8 PM, remember?’ he said to his little brother.

‘Yes, I remember. Day, nerd.’

 

When Gerard was lying in bed that morning he was happier than he had been in years. While he fell asleep he was thinking about the dark, comforting colours and warm smell of coffee of the coffee shop and the sincere laughter of his friends.


	3. "Lookin' good, Mikes."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped almost all the school days, straight to the dinner at Frank's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't post this sunday. I'm afraid that's going to happen more often, i'll try my best but... Okay so, if I don't post on Sunday i'll post as soon as possible.

At 08:01 PM that evening, there was a knock on the Way’s grave.

‘Bye, mom. Tyler and Josh are here!’ Mikey shouted.

Their mother appeared from the kitchen.

‘Okay, bye, boys. Have a goodnight!’ She kissed both boys on the cheek. 

‘Do you have the grocery list, sweetie?’ Donna asked her oldest son.

‘Yes, mom. We’re going now!’ 

 

Gerard opened the grave and there stood Tyler and Josh. Josh had two little girls in his arms and Tyler had one.

‘We have to bring Ashley, Abigail and Madison to nightcare. Hope that’s okay?’ Josh asked.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Gerard answered and Mikey nodded. The girl with the bandage pigtails made grabby hands at Mikey.

‘Oh, I think Ashley wants you to hold her. If that’s okay.’ Josh asked, Mikey nodded again and took the girl from Josh.  
‘Hello Ashley, my name is Mikey.’ 

 

After they dropped josh’s little sisters off, Tyler and Gerard rushed to English and Mikey and Josh went to homeroom.  
Gerard and Tyler sat down in front of Frank and Ryan. Gerard turned around in his seat to face Frank.

‘Hey, Frank. My mom asked if we should bring anything on Friday, so she’s making apple pie.’ He told Frank.

‘Oh, great! I love apple pie. I’ll tell my mom to not make dessert.’ Frank said with a huge smile on his face.

 

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday went by fast. In a haze of laughter, jokes, homework… and Frank.  
On Tuesday Frank went with him to the grocery store, on Wednesday he and Frank went to the Cedar Lawn Coffee - because Ryan was working - . Thursday he went to Ray’s house, because Frank invited him to their movie night. Ironically they watched some old zombie movie. Ray was being grumpy about all the things that weren't accurate in the movie.

Gerard knew that Frank would never admit it, but every time the movie scared him, he got a little bit more see-through.

 

Before he knew it, it was Friday early in the morning and he was walking home with Frank. They were walking next to each other in peaceful silence, when Frank asked him about his dad.

‘I mean, obviously, you don’t have to tell m-‘ Frank stammered. He cut Frank off.

‘It’s okay, Frank. I can’t really tell you exactly what happened. But it had something to do with when we moved.’ He said. Trying be casual - but judging from the guilty look on Frank’s face - some sadness had surfaced in his eyes. 

‘Really, Frankie, it’s okay. So, are we really going to do homework. Or are we gonna watch a movie?’ He asked with a smirk. Frank’s face lit up and he nodded his furiously.

‘The second option, obviously.’ 

 

After watching a movie – and eventually doing some of their homework – it was 5 am and time to go help Mrs Iero in the kitchen.  
They walked up the stairs and to the kitchen. In the door frame Frank saluted.

‘Mrs Iero, Mr Way and Mr Iero report for duty.’ Frank said in a deep voice. He and Mrs Iero laughed, Mrs Iero ruffled Frank’s hair.

‘well, you two can chop some vegetables.’ Mrs Iero said with a grin still on her face.

When he and Frank stood next to each other, he bumped Frank’s shoulder with his own. It felt like ice water was poured down his side, Frank hadn't been that solid.

‘Idiot.’ Gerard whispered under his breath, Frank giggled.

‘Who are you calling an idiot, nerd.’ Frank flashed him a smile. Gerard chuckled and went back to cutting tomatoes in tiny squares.

 

Mrs Iero was making vegan lasagne and when she ordered Frank and Gerard to cut a lot of garlic Gerard had expected Frank’s questions.

‘Clearly you can touch garlic,’ Frank said and waved his knife in the direction of the garlic Gerard was cutting. 

‘But you can also eat it right, if not you have to say it right know. Cause there is a shitload of garlic in the lasagne.’ Frank said with a slightly worried tone. Gerard laughed.

‘Yes, Frank. We can eat and touch garlic, all that stuff about vampires is not true.’ He said amused.

‘Sorry, I don’t know any vampires personally.’ 

‘The only thing that’s kinda true is that we don’t like sunlight. Direct sunlight on our skin burns and it irritates our eyes. But when it’s cloudy we can go outside.’ He explained.

‘Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t like sunlight either’ Frank said with his disgusted look on his face. Gerard burst out in laughter and milliseconds later Frank joined him.

 

At 6 a.m. there was a knock on the grave.

‘Frank, sweetie. Can you get that?’ Mrs Iero asked, while she got the lasagne out of the oven. Frank walked past Gerard and grabbed his hand, he pulled Gerard towards the door.  
In the door opening stood a slightly annoyed Mikey – Probably because of the button up shirt and tie – and his mother with an apple pie in her hands. Frank and Gerard chuckled.

‘Hello Mrs Way.’ Frank greeted her and took the pie from her hands.

‘Thank you, it looks amazing.’ 

‘Thank you, Franklin.’ She replied and walked passed Frank and Gerard. She gave Gerard a kiss on his check. 

While Mikey walked past the two, they giggled.

‘Lookin’ good, Mikes.’ Frank said while trying to keep a straight face.

‘Thanks, asshole.’ He whispered so only Gerard and Frank could hear him. 

 

Dinner was amazing, Mrs Iero was the greatest cook in existence. The atmosphere was great, everyone was chatting and laughing. Halfway through dinner Gerard made a joke and Frank was laughing to the point he had tears in his eyes. Gerard felt a blush creep on his cheeks and his stomach made loops. It was not the first time he felt like that around Frank – like when he had pulled him apart to ask how he was doing – but until this moment he had just it was because he had finally a potential best friend.

 

Mrs Iero and Mrs Way seemed to be instant best friends and were enjoying a glass of wine in the living room while chatting and laughing. After Mikey and Gerard had helped Frank clean up, they went downstairs to watch a movie. Mikey claimed the chair, so Gerard let himself fall down on Frank’s bed. When Frank popped the DVD in, he laid down next to Gerard.

After 15 minutes of the movie Frank and Gerard were both Sitting on Frank’s bed, with their backs against the wall. Frank shifted, Gerard didn’t pay much attention to it until he felt Frank’s hand press against his own. Gerard’s head shot up. But Mikey was too infested in the movie to notice anything. Gerard slowly pressed back. He thought he heard Frank sigh. Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard’s and squeezed. Gerard sighed too and couldn't help but like the sensation of cold water against his hand.

 

When it was getting early – it was already past 8 a.m. – decided it was time to go. Mrs Iero kissed both Way brothers on their cheek and Mrs Way too. Frank hugged everyone – except his mother -. Gerard felt a little awkward. He didn’t know what to think of the hand holding. He didn’t mind, not at all, so he decided he didn’t want to scare Frank away with questions.

 

Gerard shut the grave after his mother and brother. His hands were itching to draw.

‘I’m going to my room, mom. I don’t think I’ll come up again. Sleep tight.’ He kissed his mother on her cheek.

‘Good day, sweetie.’ She said slightly concerned. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah, mom. I’m fine, just want to draw.’

‘Okay, honey. Sleep well.’ 

 

In his room he sat down at his desk and opened his sketchbook on an empty page and started drawing. After a few hours he had filled pages and pages of not-quite-right Franks, he was getting very frustrated and threw his sketchbook on his bed. That’s when he heard their gravestone move and then footsteps on the stairs. He looked on his clock. It was 3 p.m., mom wouldn’t be out that early. It had to be Mikey. His theory was confirmed when he heard the footsteps go to Mikey’s room and there was a sound of opening and closing a door. Gerard’s frowned in confusion. What was Mikey doing out so late?

Too tired to go ask Mikey, he fell asleep with his sketchbook resting on top of his chest.


	4. "Oh."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little bit of a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't posted in a long time. But things are relatively calm at home now and school is a little less busy, so I hope I can post a full chapter in a week or so.

The rest of the weekend Frank went to his father, who was taking care of business in the town. Frank’s father and a couple of other creatures were on the graveyard counsel, they took care of business with the nearby town.

Ghosts were often on graveyard counsels, because if they wanted to, they looked the most human. You can imagine the shocked town people if a skeleton just walked into the City Hall.

 

Gerard and Mikey had spent most of their weekend at Josh’s house. On the contrary to Frank’s dad, Mrs Dun was on the part of the counsel that took care of business inside the graveyard. Sunday Mrs Dun had a staff meeting at the school, so the four of them babysat Josh’s three little sisters.

One of the twins – Abigail – had decided she liked Gerard. He was glad she liked him, but didn’t really know how to handle it. Mikey was only a year and half younger than him, so he had been a little kid too when Mikey was little. 

After a couple of awkward attempts to entertain her, to which she had just giggled and grabbed his hair/leg/arm. He set on what he was best at: drawing. He would draw a request – mummie unicorn – with a black sharpie and she would colour it in.

 

Gerard had barely slept at all. The whole day he had laid in bed, tossing and turning and thinking about what had Frank had meant when he had held his hand.   
On their way to nightcare Abigail held his hand, Ashley was giggling in Mikey’s arms and Josh and Tyler swung Madison back and forth between them.

‘Gee, Miss Lynn said I could paint a drawing for you today.’ Abigail told him excitedly, Gerard grinned at her.

‘That’s great, Abi. I can’t wait to see it!’ Gerard told the little girl, he actually meant it too. Abigail was very artistic for her age.

Abigail looked very pleased with Gerard’s reaction and skipped a few steps.

 

When Tyler and he walked through the door of the music room, Gerard tried to spot Frank. When he had found him, his stomach looped. Frank turned around and saw Gerard standing in the door opening. He smiled and waved, patting the empty seat next to him. Gerard felt a grin creep on his face. 

Gerard let himself fall down in the chair and smile at Frank. Gerard hoped Frank would maybe say something about Friday. But Frank stayed silent.

‘So, how was your dad?’ Gerard eventually asked. Frank’s smile faltered a little bit and shrugged.

‘Same old, I guess. Me and my dad… aren't really on the same page on a lot of things.’ Frank explained. He let his head hang. Gerard frowned.

‘Oh, that sucks.’ Gerard said full of sympathy and laid his hand on Franks. Frank looked at their hands and slowly lifted his head to smile at Gerard.

Gerard’s stomach did that loop thing again and he felt his frown disappear.

 

After that Monday night Gerard was a little more sure Frank was a bit more than a friend, or he would definitely become more. 

It was Thursday night and they all sat at their table at lunch. As usual Gerard sat between Frank and Tyler. Tyler and Frank were arguing about something stupid and Gerard wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly Frank was shaking his shoulders.

‘Right, Gee?!’ Frank begged with his brown puppy eyes. ‘You are on my side, right Gee?’ Frank nearly climbed in his lap.

Gerard was a little shocked and didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t even know what they were arguing about.

‘Umh, ye-yeah. O-of course, Frankie.’ Gerard stammered. 

‘Ha!’ Frank shot at Tyler. ‘Gerard also thinks dogs would be way better superhero's than cats.’

The whole table laughed. Gerard let his hair hang in his face and laughed awkwardly.

‘Yeah, of course your boyfriend would agree with you.’ Ray argued.

‘He’s not my boyfriend!’ ‘I’m not his boyfriend!’ Gerard and Frank said quickly. Frank’s see-through cheeks got a little darker. Ray only raised his eyebrows and lowered his gaze to where Frank was still sitting in Gerard’s lap.

‘Oh.’ Frank said. He slowly sunk down in his own chair again.


	5. 'But most people call me Pete.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter from Mikey's p.o.v. You'll learn more about Mikey's story line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. At first i didn't now if I should continue, but when I finally knew I wanted to and had the time we went on vacation and I didn't have any wifi. When I got home, I discovered that I have a huge virus on my laptop and I can't get rid of it. Today I managed to turn my laptop on long enough to post this. I don't now when the next chapter will be up, but i hope soon.

It was around 12 p.m. and Mikey had been tossing and turning for a few hours. He felt too full of energy too sleep. Maybe a walk would help, he thought. As quiet as he could he swung is legs out of bed and grabbed his black skinny jeans and a hoodie. 

A few minutes later Mikey was walking through the cemetery, luckily it was empty. It would be very difficult to explain to living people, why I just walked out of a grave.  
He was quietly humming to himself while walking towards the back of the cemetery. It was a cloudy day, he looked up at the sky and hoped it wouldn’t start raining. He may not feel the cold of the rain, but he still didn’t like to get wet.

The wind started picking up and suddenly Mikey smelled blood, not the stuff in the Caprisun-like packages they had at home. No, fresh and at the same time it smelled not quite right.

Mikey followed the scent until he saw a teenage boy leaning against a gravestone, he was gripping his ribs and trying to wipe dried blood from his face. It didn’t seem like he was dying, so Mikey decided that his best option was to go back home without the boy seeing him. 

He hadn't even set a step yet when he heard a hard thud. Mikey looked behind him and saw that the boy was now laying on the ground. He sighed.  
Couldn't living people just stay alive.

He took a few steps towards the boy.

"Hey, dude. You okay?" He asked carefully. No movement.

He started to worry the boy was really dead. He walked up to the boy and crouched down beside him.   
He anxiously raised two fingers to the boy's neck and waited for a pulse. 

After what seemed like ages he felt a soft pulse and he let himself rest on his knees in relief. As gentle as he could Mikey lifted one of the boy's eyelids up, there wasn't much he could tell. But his eyes weren't rolled back in his skull, which he took as a good sign.

 

Mikey quickly checked the wounds on the boy's stomach and head if they weren't bleeding anymore, which they weren't. He grabbed the boy under is shoulders and sat him upright against a gravestone, just when he thought he could go the boy moaned and slowly opened his eyes. 

Mikey jumped on his feet and looked around. If he'd run he wouldn't make it, the boy could see him for miles. Without really thinking it trough he jumped behind a large gravestone. Crouched down behind the gravestone, he silently prayed the boy would leave soon.

'Uhm, hello?'

He looked up slowly and saw that the boy was now standing next to him, with a confused look on his face.

'What are you doing?' The boy asked.

'Uhm...' He realised that the boy must have seen him jump behind the gravestone, which would appear a bit odd.

Mikey didn't know what to say, so he kept looking up at the - rather short - boy. The boy kept staring down at him with a intriguing but slightly confused look.

'Are you okay?' He finally asked.

'I should be asking you that.' Mikey said and referring to the boy's injuries. The boy's face went sad.

'My inner monologue keeps calling you "the boy", so what's your name?' He blurted out. The boy chuckled.

'It's Peter Lewis Kingston wentz, the third.' Peter said with a bow, 'but most people call me Pete.' He finished. Mikey grinned, he liked Pete's odd vibe. 

 

‘Well, what’s your name? And what are you doing behind that gravestone?’ Pete asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

‘Uhm, I don’t really know.’ Mikey answered slowly. Pete’s other eyebrow joined the first, his face surprised.

‘You don’t know your name?’ Pete asked unbelieving.

‘I know my name, I answered your second question first.’ He said slightly annoyed. ‘It’s Mikey.’

Pete raised a hand from his hip to his forehead and shook his head disapprovingly.

‘I gave you my full name with a bow and all I get is “Mikey”? I’m disappointed.’ He said with a poker face, but there was a golden sparkle in his brown eyes. When Mikey just stared up at him with open mouth. He offered his hand to help him up, Mikey seemed debate his options but took Pete’s hand.

Mikey winced when he saw how shocked Pete was at the temperature of his hand, he opened his mouth but closed it again and smiled. Mikey didn’t know why Pete decided not to comment on his clearly unnatural cold hands, but he was glad.

 

They walked around and after a while sat down under a tree, Pete told him he lived in Cedar Fall. Mikey lied and said he lived in Charleston, which was about 10 miles west. Mikey talked about school, Gerard and his mom. Pete talked about school, but didn’t mention his parents or siblings, but when Pete mentioned comic books Mikey forgot all about that and they discussed the new batman comic. 

‘So, how about your dad?’ Pete asked after a few hours. They were lying down underneath the tree, Pete turned his head and his forehead touched his shoulder.

‘He’s dead.’ He answered. He missed his dad, but he wasn’t really sad anymore. Mad maybe, but not sad. Pete face twisted with regret.

‘Mikey, I’m so sorry.’ He said while sitting up. His hand wavering, unsure what to do.

‘It’s okay, Pete. It happened a long time ago.’ He tried to comfort him. Pete still looked apologetic, but laid back down.

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Not an awkward silence, they were just both thinking.

‘Pete?’ He asked. Pete hummed. ‘What- What happened to your face?’ He asked carefully. Pete stayed silent. Just when he wanted to apologize, worried he had upset his new friend Pete spoke.

‘Is it okay if I tell you next time, Mikes?’ He asked with a soft voice.

‘Next time?’ He blurted out surprised.

‘Yeah, this is my way of tricking you into meeting me again.’ Pete looked up at him with a wicked grin. 

‘Okay, sure. You can tell me next time.’ He chuckled.

‘Great. Next week, same time and place.’


End file.
